I know where your daughter is
by TwistedAngel1987
Summary: Some one is stalking the daughter of the undertaker...I only own Katie and some other people that going to be in this fanfic Matthardy the undertaker jr and the king and sara and other wwe superstars own themselfs
1. They meet Katie

"Welcome to Monday night raw tonight we are going to meet the undertakers daughter Katie." Jr. said  
  
"Oh man I can't wait for that JR. I worded if she has puppies" The King said  
  
"King watch it she is only 15 and if her daddy hears you talking about his baby girl like that he'll kick you ass" JR. said  
  
"Oh I didn't know that but I bet she is a pretty little thing" The king said  
  
"That she is King I've met her she is a very sweet girl"Jr said  
  
"well king the Undertaker is going to be here tonight do you think he knows about us meeting Katie?"JR Asked  
  
"I don't know" The king said  
  
"oh well but anyway lets kick off raw with Katie's Daddy" JR. said  
  
"It's going to be The Undertaker Vs Matt Hardy" The king said  
  
"Well King here is the undertaker and as you can tell from the look on his face he isn't happy"Jr said  
  
Next came out Matt Hardy and he got a mic.  
  
" Hey Taker I can't wait to meet your daughter tonight and like the king asked does Katie have puppies "Matt said   
  
" Boy you better never talk about her or even say her name again" the undertaker said as he started to kick the hell out of Matt Hardy. He gave him the last ride and got the win. Then a video was shown of Katie.  
  
"Well, look who we have here its Katie the daughter of the undertaker. Taker you have a pretty daughter and if I was you I wouldn't take my eye off of her."The stalker said. After the video was down The undertaker was seen running to the back but then he stopped when he saw the king and grab a mic.  
  
"King did I hear right you wanted to know if my daughter has puppies?" The undertaker asked  
  
"well that's before I knew she was 15"The king said  
  
"I don't care you don't talk about my daughter that way." The undertaker said then he left 


	2. Taker calls home

The undertaker was seen talking on a cell phone backstage  
  
"Sara are you sure she is OK" The undertaker asked  
  
"Yes Mark she is fine she is right here with me." Sara said  
  
"Let me talk to her" taker said  
  
"Hey daddy what's up?"Katie asked  
  
'Hey honey how are you?" Taker asked  
  
"I'm fine I'm a little scared but fine" Katie said  
  
"well don't be scared cause I won't let anybody hurt you"Taker said  
  
"Yeah I know that but who is doing this and why are they stalking me?" Katie asked  
  
"I don't know but I don't want you going out by yourself just stay with Sara you understand me?"Taker said  
  
"Yes daddy "Katie said  
  
"OK good night I love you put Sara back on the phone "taker said  
  
"I love you to night and here is Sara "Katie  
  
"Hello don't worry Katie will be fine "Sara said  
  
"Sara watch her don't take your eye off of her "Taker said  
  
"I won't but I'm going to go to bed good night I love you" Sara said  
  
"good night I love you and watch her" Taker said  
  
"good bye Mark" Sara said and hung up on him" 


	3. Daddy why in the hell did you get me sec...

"Daddy why in the hell did you get me security? I'm not a baby and I'm here with Sara and I'm staying in like you told me" Katie asked  
  
"first off watch what you say. And there is nothing wrong with having security there" Taker said  
  
"Yeah I know that but this sucks. So you got a match on smackdown tonight? Who are you fighting?"Katie asked  
  
"Yeah I know it does. And I am fighting RVD tonight" Taker said  
  
"Be careful I love you and Here is Sara" Katie said  
  
"Hey what are you doing?"Sara asked  
  
"Nothing are you keeping an eye on her? And I was thinking maybe have her come with me for a little bit so I can keep an eye on her" Taker said  
  
"Thank God she wants out and I got a few things to do so I'm going to let you go and I'll talk to you later" Sara said  
  
"Wait who is staying with Katie?"Taker asked  
  
"The security is" Sara said  
  
"Oh, OK but put Katie back on the phone" Taker said  
  
"OK hang on let me go get her "Sara said  
  
"what do you want dad?" Katie asked  
  
"Sara has a few thing to do so you are going to be staying home with security. No going out side or anything like that. Got it? Taker said  
  
"Yeah I got it and there is nothing to do and I cant stand it I want to go out"Katie said  
  
"I know you do but your going to come out on the road with me for a little bit" Taker said  
  
"Really? I cant wait when am I coming? Katie said  
  
"In 2days and I know there is nothing to do I'm sorry"Taker said  
  
"I know bye" Katie said  
  
"Bye I love you" taker said  
  
"I love you to"Katie said  
  
"OK I'm going to go I'll be back in a little bit"Sara said  
  
"OK bye I'll be here when you get back" Katie said  
  
Katie waited for Sara to leave and see that the security was out in the front so she could go out but little did she know the stalked was there and was videotaping everything she did.  
  
She did the one thing that she knew her daddy would beat her butt good for it she took his motorcycle for a drive.  
  
"Man if my daddy ever seen me doing this he would beat my butt" Katie said to herself and then took off  
  
taker called home and no one picked up so he called Sara on her cell phone  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Sara I just tried to call home and no one picked up." Taker said  
  
"She is probably taken a nap stop worrying." Sara said  
  
"I'm on my way home I got a few days off" Taker said  
  
"OK I'll see you when I get home" Sara said  
  
"OK bye" Taker said  
  
Katie came back home before her stepmom or anybody else came home she put the motorcycle back where it was and wanted in side.  
  
The phone rang   
  
"Hello?"Katie said   
  
'Katie where was you at?" Taker asked   
  
"I was taken a nap why did you try to call?" Katie asked  
  
"Yes I did. I'm on my way home I got a few days off" Taker said  
  
"OK I'll see you when you get here" Katie said  
  
"OK and when I go back on the road you are coming with me" Taker said  
  
"I can't wait. How long am I staying with you?" Katie asked  
  
"A month" taker said  
  
"OK see ya when you get here" Katie said  
  
"Bye" taker said  
  
"Bye" Katie said  
  
"Hey" Sara said as she came in  
  
"Hi. Dad called he said he is coming home and when he leaves again I'm going with him "Katie said  
  
'Yeah I know I talked to him he tried to call her but no one picked up. Where was you?"Sara asked  
  
"I was taken a nap"Katie said  
  
"hey why is your dad's motorcycle keys not in its right place?" Sara asked  
  
"I don't know" Katie said  
  
"OK well IM going to bed night" Katie said  
  
"Night" Sara said and want to bed herself 


End file.
